Just Listening Helps
by foREVerAlone0
Summary: Claire is sent to an asylum by her parents, with her not knowing why she needs to be protected from herself. Claire goes through a life changing experience when she meets Gaara and the truth about her mental illness comes out. Will Gaara and Claire help each other though their own demons or will they both submit to their dark sides? Gaara X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Claire.**  
They say I need to be watched, to be protected from myself, so they put me in here. I don't understand though; why do I need to be protected from myself? What's so bad about me? I've always tried my best to keep out of trouble and I've always gotten good grades. One day though when I came home from school my parents were there waiting for me. They were there with a psychologist; he stared at me, bored, with one eye covered by some sort of mask. He stared at me awhile before speaking, "Claire, your mother and father are concerned about your behavior and have asked me to come and give my own opinion. So for the next couple of weeks I will be staying here observing you, to make sure you are safe." I stared at him confused, "Safe from what?" He smiled at me, "Why from yourself of course." That was the day my life changed, after a few weeks of me doing my normal routine and doing my best to ignore him; he said I had to be institutionalized. After many arguments with my parents they agreed with him and sent me away to this horrible place. I was never told what was wrong with me exactly, I felt like I was completely fine, but I guess I'm not if my parents sent me away to this place.

So far I hate this place, I dont have any freedom and I can't even wear my own clothes. My psychologist, whose name I found out was Kakashi, walked me into the day room where others were gathered doing not much of anything really. Kakashi took me around and introduced me to some of the other patients my age. First there was Naruto, he was an overly happy blond yet he was too dangerous to be in public. Naruto excitedly hugged me and started talking about how I would love this place. I smiled, he had a refreshing personality compared to most people I've met. Next was Saskue, from what I could tell the only thing wrong with him was that he thought he was better than everyone else, but apparently he tried to kill his older brother multiple times. He didn't even glance at me, just continued to stare at his game of chess. Then there was Kiba who thought he was a dog but he was quite adorable with his little puppy; who barked happily at me. I wonder how he managed to convince them to let him keep his dog in here though. What I wouldn't do to have my cat in here with me in this horrible place. The last people in the day room were Sakura and Ino and from what I could tell Ino was short tempered and anorexic and Sakura was bipolar. They both glared at me as I walked by, 'Gee what friendly girls,' I thought to myself.

Kakashi escorted me to my room saying I had a male roommate and that he was a bit difficult but that I should be fine if I didn't piss him off. "What!? I have a male roommate? WHY!?" I practically screamed at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and said, "Because no one else wants to room with him and we don't have any more rooms at the moment, so make the best of it alright." I glared at the back of his head as he led me to my room. "You know if you keep making that face, your face is goanna get stuck like that," he said in a teasing tone. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him as we rounded a corner, "Well here's your room, call me if you need anything…Please try not to need anything," Kakashi said as he walked away back to his office.

Timidly I knocked on the door and waited, I head a faint come in and opened the door. Lying on a bed there was a boy with blood red hair and the kanji symbol for love on his forehead. He had thick black lines around his eyes; looking like he hadn't slept well in a long time. "Umm…Hi, I'm Claire nice to meet you," I said nervously. He looked up from his book to look at me and said quietly, "Gaara." Woah he has a deep voice for such a small physique…and not much of a talker, ugh bummer. I sat down on my bed and pulled a book from the small bag of stuff I was allowed to bring. As I sat there reading Gaara got up and stood in front of me. "Yes?" I asked. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Uhhhh, I'm not really sure they won't tell me yet," I answered confused. He continued to stand there glaring down at me; since he wasn't leaving I decided to test my boundaries. "Why are you here?" I asked. He glared at me and turned around to walk back to his bed. After a few moments of silence I gave up on him giving me an answer, if he didn't want to talk about it that was fine with me. "I killed people," he whispered. I stared at him, how could this boy that looks like a panda kill anyone? He didn't seem like he was crazy or upset, compared to most people in here. "Are you afraid of me now?" he asked. "Why would I be afraid of you?" I countered. He stared at the floor gripping the bed sheets tight. "Because…I liked it, I even killed my own mother."


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him wondering what could possibly have driven him to kill his own mother. I mean sure I've had some pretty bad arguments with my mother, but at the end of the day I still loved her…even if she is a pain sometimes. I guess I must have been silent for too long, because he instantly left the room slamming the door behind him. I sighed, I guess I'll have to go find him then and make it up to him. Of course I don't agree with what he did, but I don't know the reason behind it yet, so I can't be so quick to judge. Who knows, maybe there's a reason behind it.

As I was walking down the halls I realized I had no idea where I was going. "All the damn halls and doors look the same in this place," I muttered to myself. "Ahhh, that's because you're not looking at it right," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to face the voice and saw a male doctor; he was quite tall with his hair pulled up in a ponytail. He stared at me with a calculating gaze, like he was analyzing me. Besides from the obvious doctors' uniform and the knowledge in his eyes, his posture and speech were almost…lazy and uncaring? "Oh great, I guess I'm in the Labyrinth now aren't I?" I huffed in frustration. The man chuckled, "Depends on the person really. But yes, not everything is what it seems in this place," he quoted. I stared at him getting more frustrated by the second, "So, are you going to tell me who you are?" He sighed, "Ugh, woman are always so troublesome wanting insignificant details. But fine, since you asked so politely, my names Shikamaru."

He stared at me as if awaiting a response, "Well..?" he asked. I looked up at him in confusion, "Well what?" I asked. He sighed as if it was too bothersome to even explain," Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I smirked, "Why do you want to know if it's such an insignificant detail?" He glanced at me, "Well, for one its common courtesy to give your name after someone tells you theirs." I smiled at him, "Weeeeell, you already made it clear that it's something insignificant to you. Therefore, I'm being courteous by not giving you such useless knowledge." Slight surprise registered in his eyes, "Hnn, anyway we should be going to dinner. I was sent to come get you from your room and to show you around a bit so you don't get lost." He started walking back the way he came, I ran next to him as to not get lost on the way. After what seemed like endless white walls and floors, we finally reached a set of light blue double doors with a sign labeled cafeteria on it. Shikamaru stopped right outside the doors, "You think you can handle it from here?" he teased. I scoffed, "Yeah I'm pretty sure I can walk through a door on my own." He grinned at me, "Well its two doors actually, but I see where you were coming from. I'll leave you here then. See you soon…Claire." I quickly turned around to question him on how he knew my name, but I found myself standing there alone. I shrugged and walked into the cafeteria praying they had some decent food and that I could find Gaara in here. I scanned the room and quickly spotted his vibrant red hair at a table alone. Huh, why is he all alone…how strange. I quickly got my dinner of mush soup and crackers and headed towards Gaara. When I was almost to Gaaras' table I was stopped abruptly by a loud blond, "Hey Claire! Come sit with us, it'll be fun!" he practically yelled in my face. I smiled not wanting to be rude, "Sorry Naruto, maybe next time okay? I'm going to go sit with Gaara." His face immediately fell, "Awww okay." His voice fell to a whisper, "Just be careful okay? There's something off about that guy." He quickly smiled a 100 watt smile that could have blinded someone and returned to laughing and talking with his friends.

I reached Gaaras' table muttering to myself about how Narutos' smile should be considered a weapon for almost blinding me. Gaara raised his eyebrow, well where his eyebrow would be if he had any, silently questioning my muttering. I sat down and attempted to eat my mush when I felt a death glare on me. I looked up and saw Gaara glaring at me like he was trying to make me burst into flames with that one look. "Yes? Is there a reason you're glaring at me with the intensity of a thousand suns?" I asked. He continued glaring at me before finally speaking, "Why are you sitting here?" he questioned. I looked up at him confused, "Why wouldn't I sit here with you? You are my roommate after all." He put down his spoon and looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "I saw the look you gave me earlier; you hate me and think I'm a monster." he seethed. I looked at him, trying to show that I did not see him that way, "Gaara I do not think of you that way, we all have demons and I'm sure there's a logical explanation for you doing what you did."

At that he quickly got up and grabbed my arm, dragging me down the halls back to our room, He threw open the door in rage and pinned me against the wall, slamming the door with the force. "What do you know huh? You don't know anything about my past, yet you come in here with your pitying eyes like some lost puppy telling me all this fake crap!" he growled. I swallowed nervously, "Gaara I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you at all. I just know that there's some good in you." I said the last part with a small smile. He smiled back, and for a second I thought I was safe, but then his smile turned to one of hate. "I could kill you right now and not even care, what do you have to say about that Claire?" I stared into his eyes shocked at his behavior and did the only thing I could think of to do, I hugged him as tightly as I could. "It's okay Gaara, I still believe you're a good person." I whispered. He stiffened at my hug and moved away from me to go to his bed. "Go to bed Claire." He whispered. I stood there and watched as he got under the covers and turned out the light. I slowly moved to my bed and got under the covers staring at the ceiling, still dazed over what just happened. After what seemed like an hour of me just staring at the ceiling, I finally fell asleep to the sound of Gaaras rhythmic breathing.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower turning on. I looked over to the clock and saw it was… 5:30am. Oh man, I'm going to kill Gaara when he gets out of the shower for waking me up so early. I groaned and covered my face with the pillow; waiting for my prey to come out. After about 15 minutes the door opened and I took the opening. I chucked the pillow at Gaara coming out of the bathroom; sadly Gaara caught it before it hit him. "Good morning to you too Claire," he said quirking a nonexistent eyebrow. I glared at him, "If you ever wake me up at the ass crack of dawn again you will feel my wrath." He shrugged and said, "Breakfast is at six thirty, you should be getting ready. Since its Saturday we don't have group activities or therapy." I groaned again and got my ass out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom; all the while muttering about how much I hate this stupid place.

After my shower I found myself all alone in the room without even a note saying anything. Geez, he could have at least waited for me. I shrugged and made my way down the halls hoping not to get lost; unfortunately I did. "UGH, how does anyone navigate around here?" I screamed. I gave up after about 10 minutes and laid face down on the floor; as if hearing my plea for help, Shikamaru rounded the corner, spotting me on the floor he stopped in his tracks. " Good to know I'm not the only one that loses all hope and decides to lay on the floor and sleep all day." He said. I lifted my head and glared at him, "Ha. Ha. You know I wouldn't get lost if you did what you were supposed to do yesterday and show me around." He groaned, "Can't you figure it out yourself, you're a smart girl surely you can." After receiving no response from me he kneeled next to me and poked me. "Hey, are you dead?" he asked. I smacked his hand away and instantly got a brilliant idea. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, "Shikamaru, will you pretty please carry me to breakfast? I'll die if I don't eat soon!" I cried. He sighed and helped me off the floor, carrying me piggy back all the way to the cafeteria. "Man girls are so troublesome…and heavy." He groaned. I smacked his head as he put me down, "Hey, be nice!" I said. He rubbed the spot where I hit him, and then curiosity filled his eyes. "Claire, where did you get those scratch marks all over your neck?" he asked.

After a failed attempt to look down at my neck I finally asked, "What scratch marks? What do you mean?" He moved closer pointing out all the spots that looked bad. "All right here, it looks like something was trying to claw off your skin." I shrugged not concerned at all, "Eh, I probably just scratched it during the night. No big deal." He began to walk away muttering something that sounded like, 'That's what I'm afraid of.' I rubbed the spots that he pointed out were scratched and walked into the cafeteria looking for my favorite red head. Again he was at the same table sitting alone, I decided to sit with Naruto today to give him some space. So after getting my soggy cardboard cereal, I headed towards Narutos table. As I approached the table, Naruto jumped up and hugged me, "Claire! You're sitting with us today right?" he screamed. I laughed and nodded, "Yes Naruto I'm sitting with you today." He jumped for joy and offered me a seat next to him and excitedly talked about how yesterday Saskue lost a bet and had to walk around in his underwear. Saskue huffed at the other side of the table, angry that Naruto told me. "Oh lighten up Saskue, it was all in good fun!" shouted Naruto. "Idiot," Sasuke muttered and returned to his food.

Soon after, breakfast was over and we all made our way to the day room for the morning. While walking to the day room I felt myself being yanked backwards. "Hey!" I shouted. The person dragged me backwards towards the rooms and pulling me into one. I turned around and it was none other than Gaara, looking mad and upset at me. "What?" I asked. He glared at me and crossed his arms, "Why didn't you sit with me today?" Surprised I answered, "Well I thought I should give you some space." He sat on his bed with a huff and looked at me like a sulking child, "Don't give me space," he said quietly. I glared at him, "Well after you're tantrum yesterday I thought you didn't want me around all that much." He got up and sat me on my bed and sat next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder. "I don't want to be alone," he whispered. I stared at him in shock and just sat there with him in silence. Soon after, he yawned and drifted off to sleep with his head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed like 2 seconds yet at the same time seemed like 2 hrs. After a while of sitting there, I started to feel my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep with him.

Suddenly I was being woken up by Garra furiously shaking me and looking down at me with concern in his eyes. I noticed he had my arms pinned down to my sides and was on top of me, holding me down. I felt my shirt wet with something I looked over at my arm and saw angry bleeding scratch marks staring back at me. "What happened?" I asked. Garra looked even more concerned than before and said sadly, "You did this to yourself in your sleep; I had to restrain you from doing worse. I didn't think you'd stop."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up at Garra surprised, "I did this to myself?" I asked quietly. Before he got a chance to answer the door flung open and Shikamaru walked in and surveyed the room. When his eyes landed on us on the bed with Gaara still pinning me to the bed, I'm guessing it didn't look to well in Shikamarus eyes. Shikamarus mouth fell open and he looked accusingly at Garra. "What are you doing to her?" Shikamaru questioned. As Gaara got off of me he answered, "She was hurting herself in her sleep so I stopped her." Shikamaru looked slightly surprised at Gaaras answer, "Huh, you must have taken a liking to her then." Shikamaru muttered. Gaara glared in response as Shikamaru addressed me, "Claire, come with me you need to go to the infirmary." I nodded and got up off the bed and as I walked out the door I looked back at Gaara; he looked concerned like he didn't want Shikamaru to take me.

As Shikamaru lead me to the infirmary I asked him what had been bugging me since Kakashi came to my house. "Is this what's wrong with me? Is this why I'm here? Why I need to be protected from myself?" I asked quietly. He sighed, "Yes, this is why you're here." I looked at my arms, still bleeding from my scratching. "Why didn't anyone tell me before? Why didn't I know?" I whispered. Shikamaru glanced at me; debating if he should tell me or not. "You seem to block it out whenever it happens. You're parents said that whenever they asked you about it you just seemed confused and unaware of all the marks on yourself. No one told you because they thought it'd fade and that telling you would frighten you." I looked down at my exposed arms again, noticing for the first time, that there were faint white lines covering my arms in random places.

The sound of a door opening me jolted me out of my thoughts. We entered a plain white room with beds lining the walls and only two other people in the beds sleeping soundly. Shikamaru directed me to take one of the beds and wait here while he gets someone. After waiting for a few minutes a familiar face approached me with bandages and cream. Kakashi smiled and said, "I knew I'd be seeing you in here soon enough. I just didn't think you'd find out so soon." I glared at him, "Yeah, great to see you're smiling face again too." Kakashi laughed and took my arm, cleaning it and bandaging it up. He smiled, "Well now that you know we can start therapy first thing Monday morning." I groaned, "Do I have to?" He grinned, "Yes, unless you want to be restrained to the bed every time you sleep, you'll have to go to therapy with yours truly." I flopped back on the bed groaning, "Oh goodie, just what I wanted to see Monday morning, you're bright and handsome face." Kakashi chuckled at this and turned to leave the room, "Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Now get some sleep here tonight."

After Kakashi left I laid there staring at the ceiling; thinking about my situation. How could I have been harming myself in my sleep and not even know it? It just doesn't make sense; there's nothing wrong in my life, well nothing I can't handle. Why would I do that to myself? I mean my life's okay, not perfect but everyone has their problems. Why would I be so unhappy to do this to myself? I sat there and continued that train of thought for what seemed like hours.

I looked over at the clock on the wall; 2:30am. Oh well great, looks like I'm getting no sleep tonight. I sighed and rolled over on my stomach using the pillow to cover my face. In the midst of the silence, the door creaked as someone opened it. I peeked out from my pillow and saw no one there and the door now closed. I shrugged and put the pillow back over my head, trying to sleep. As I laid there I felt an intense gaze on the back of my head. I removed the pillow and turned around to end up face to face with a dark figure. Out of instinct I immediately hit the figure as hard as I could repeatedly with my pillow. With amazing speed the figure took my pillow from me and pinned both of my hands to the bed.

"Claire, stop it's me." The figure said. I looked up at the figure, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Gaara? What in Gandhi are you doing here, lurking around like a creep at 2am!?" I hissed. He didn't say anything as he took my bandaged arm and stared down at it. "Why?" he finally asked. I looked away, "I don't know, I wasn't aware of it." I whispered. He moved the sleeve of my shirt up more, taking in the rest of the scars. "How could you not know? You have scars everywhere." I tried to take my arm back but he held tighter, still looking down at my arm; now tracing the many scars. I relented, letting him hold my arm. "I'm not sure; I never thought it was a big deal getting little scratches here and there every day. I've never woken up with so many scratches before though." He sighed and put my sleeve back down, "Well its late, I'm sure you're tired. Let's head back to the room." I looked around; confused by what he said, "But Kakashi told me to sleep here for the night." He scuffed, "There is no way I'm letting you sleep here alone after what just happened." I, being the suborn person I am said, "No Gaara, Kakashi told me to stay here so I'm going to sleep here. It's just for one night." Gaara crossed his arms, not in the mood to argue, "Claire, I will carry you back to our room if I have to. You're not staying here." I, in turn, crossed my arms and huffed, "Well you're going to have to, because I'm not moving from this bed." The next thing I knew I was being carried bridal style back to our room. I glared up at him, my arms still crossed. "I hate you." I whispered. He smirked down at me, "No you don't." he whispered back. I leaned my head back on his chest and soon felt my eyes getting heavy and soon drifted off to sleep to the lullaby of his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Claire, wake up." Someone said, gently shaking me awake. "Noooo, I'm so comfortable five more minutes." I groaned while snuggling against my pillow more, hiding my face in it. The voice chuckled and I felt it rumble beneath me. Wait…why would I feel the laughter? I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see a pair of teal eyes staring down at me. "It's time to get up Claire." Gaara said. I felt my face flush as I nodded and scrambled out of the bed, allowing Gaara to get up as well. "Why didn't you put me in my bed?" I asked. He smirked, "Well I tried but you didn't want to let me go, so after a while I gave up trying and just laid down with you in my bed." I felt my face flush a deeper shade of red and rushed to the bathroom. "I'm going to go take a shower." I heard a chuckle behind me as I closed the door and started the shower. I can't believe I fell asleep on Gaara, although he didn't seem to be bothered by it, he seemed amused.

I stepped out of the shower; noticing in my hurry I forgot a towel. Oh geez, isn't this great; first I make myself look stupid by rushing out of the room to shower and now I realize that I forgot to bring a towel. I wonder if Gaaras even in the room anymore, he might have gone to breakfast already… "Gaara?" I call out timidly. I waited a few seconds and after hearing no response decided he went to breakfast already and slowly came out of the bathroom to get a towel and change.

I managed to get my underwear and a shirt on before the door suddenly opened. I turned around to see Gaara standing in the doorway staring at me. I squealed, "Gaara! Why are you just standing there close the door!" I yelled. He stepped in and closed the door behind him and just stood there as I continued to get dressed. I sighed, "I meant with you on the other side of the door." He shrugged and went to the bathroom to shower, "You don't have anything I haven't seen before." He said. At that I huffed and left him in the room to go to breakfast by myself, not in the mood to be ridiculed by him.

I walked down the corridors muttering to myself about Gaara being insensitive and how he doesn't understand people, when I bumped into someone. "Oomph." Came from the person I walked into. I fell on the floor from the impact with the other person still standing. "Im sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I mumbled as I looked up and met a pair of onyx eyes that belonged to Sasuke. "Watch where you're going next time idiot." He grumbled and continued to glare at me not even offering a hand to help me up. I got up and glared right back at him, "Hey I said I was sorry. You don't have to be an ass about it." I hissed. He seemed slightly taken aback by my insult before smirking and saying, "You're lost aren't you? You should be nicer to me or I won't help you to the cafeteria." I glared at him before looking around and realizing he was right, in my ranting about Gaara I must have gotten lost. I sighed, and glared at him, "Will you please oh mighty Sasuke, take me to the cafeteria?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "What do I get if I do?" he asked still smirking. "I won't kick you in the crotch for being an asshole." I said, quickly getting annoyed with him. "No, I think you keeping me company in my room after therapy will do."

I stared at him in surprise, why in the world would he want to hang out with me? From the looks of it he hates everyones company; especially girls. "You're out of your mind Uchia if you think I'm going to spend my free time with the likes of you." He simply shrugged and started walking in another direction saying, "Fine, have fun getting to breakfast. Oh, and they do punish us if we don't go." I glared at his back then sighed accepting defeat, not wanting to be punished. "Fine, you win. Just take me to breakfast." He slowed and waited for me to catch up; not saying a thing as we walked to breakfast together.

As we walked into the cafeteria together the whole room seemed to go quiet and I could feel the death glares of jealous girls on me as I got my breakfast and walked to my usually table. I sat down next to Gaara trying to ignore the whispers and rumors coming from all around me. Gaara simply stared at me; I shrugged and started to eat my mushy oatmeal. "Why did you come in with Uchia?" Gaara finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. I sighed, "I got lost going to breakfast and he helped me get here." I mumbled ashamed with myself for getting lost. Gaara glared, "You know I could have walked you here if you would have waited five minutes." He said. I put down my spoon and got up with my tray, not in the mood to explain to Gaara why I left the room. "I have therapy to go to, I'll see you later." I said as I left the room heading towards the therapy section of the ward.


End file.
